Hypnotic
by Evil Baby Snow
Summary: Akun di tutup, silahkan melihat di profile untuk tahu di mana membaca fanfic-fanfic milik ku. Terimakasih


**Pairing : All Super Junior Member's But only special for Cho Kyuhyun**

Rate : PG-13

Genre : Little Angst, Failure Crack, and Crazy Romance (Intinya sih gaje ==')

Type : a Long 1S with failed ending

Summary : Hipnotized? Oh god!

disclaimer : Kyuhyun and sungmin is lover? really?

_Music : T-ara - Why are you being like_

_Mood : Crazy because my little saeng (:'( )_

a/n : This fic special for my little dongsaeng, cho kyuhyun. and for Snow L, Thank's for your support and everything for me ^^

_

* * *

Author by baby kyumin_

_Illustration story by Snow L_

* * *

Tepat tanggal 14 februari 2011. Super junior dan Super junior M di rencanakan akan menjadi bintang tamu utama di Strong heart. Dengan thema _"**This fact or fake?**"_, Seluruh anggota super junior telah berkumpul di ruang tunggu.

"Hyung, apa kau tahu kita akan melakukan apa di sini?" tanya ryeowook di sela kegiatan make over oleh asisten pribadinya.

Leeteuk memutar bola matanya ke samping, memandang ryeowook yang duduk di sebelah kanannya. "Entahlah" jawabnya sambil mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Dan kembali menutup mata, membiarkan penata rias yang menangani make overnya bekerja.

"Tapi thema untuk hari ini terlalu mencurigakan" sanggah kibum yang sedang duduk santai di sofa merah panjang yang ada di ruang tunggu. Dengan malas ia membolak balik scrift scenario untuk acara hari ini. "Apa manager tak memberitahu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" di angkat sedikit pandangannya menjauhi tiap deretan kata-kata membosankan di scrift scenario, menatap leeteuk yang duduk di depan cermin besar untuk di rias.

Lagi-lagi leeteuk hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban, di buka matanya dan memendarkan pandangannya melihat kegiatan anggota yang lain dari cermin besar di depannya. Sejenak rasa jenuh dan helaan napas panjang di lakukannya saat ia tahu kebanyakan anggotanya melakukan kegiatan _'tak berguna'_ sebagai pengusir suntuk di waktu senggang sambil menunggu acara di mulai.

"Yah, anggap saja kita akan mendapatkan kejutan nanti, bukannya ini hari valentine"

Sontak ke 10 anggota lain yang memang sudah selesai di make over langsung memalingkan wajah mereka menatap sang leader, meninggalkan sejenak kegiatan _'tak berguna' _yang mereka lakukan.

Mulut ke 10 anggota lain langsung mengangga membentuk 'O' besar dengan sempurna, mata mereka berbinar-binar bagai anak kecil yang di beri mainan yang mereka suka. Dan tak berapa detik kemuadian, kericuhan terdengar di ruang ganti super junior.

"Aku lupa hari ini valentine!" teriak hyukjae sambil memegang kedua pipinya. Di sampingnya, donghae menatapnya dengan cemberut. Di senggol lengan hyukjae, "Kenapa kau bisa lupa! Jadi kau tak menyiapkan hadiah untukku" hardiknya kesal, di lipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan membuang muka.

"Eh, Itu hae. Itu―" gugup hyukjae tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Di goyang tubuh donghae manja, tapi donghae tetap tak peduli dan makin membuang mukanya menjahui hyukjae.

"Bilang saja kau memang lupa!" kesalnya membuat hyukjae terkejut dan tambah serba salah, di sudut matanya mulai terkumpul air mata yang tertahan.

"Maaf hae~~" isaknya dan memeluk donghae dari belakang, erat.

Oke. Kita tinggalkan dua sejoli yang terlalu sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

**!**

**!**

**!**

Di sudut lain ruangan, terlihat pasangan yang saat ini paling terkenal. Kyu-Min.

**!**

**!**

**!**

"Hyung~ Kau mau memberiku apa untuk hari ini?" tanya kyuhyun sambil mengecup pipi kenyal kekasih pink-nya.

Pipi sungmin langsung merona merah, tingkahnya terlihat malu-malu, tapi tetap sikapnya ini membuatnya makin terlihat manis di mata kyuhyun.

"Sesuatu yang istimewa~" bisik sungmin malu-malu, di main-mainkan ujung pakaiannya gugup.

"Memangnya apa hyung~" bisik kyuhyun tepat di telinga sungmin, di tiup udara hangat ke telinga sungmin dan menggigit pelan cupingnya.

Perlakuan kyuhyun ini tanpa sengaja membuat sungmin merintih tertahan, jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat dan wajahnya serasa panas karena malu, "Nanti malam kau akan tahu apa yang akan ku beri~" ucap sungmin pelan-pelan. Sangat pelan agar tak terdengar anggota yang lain.

Kyuhyun menyeringai dengan senyuman mematikan andalannya, di otaknya kini mulai terbentuk pikiran-pikiran mesum yang tak boleh di ketahui untuk anak di bawah umur.

"Oke aku akan dengan sabar menunggu hingga malam" katanya seraya meremas bongkahan _'daging mentah' _yang ada di balik celana sungmin.

Sungmin merintih nikmat, di cengkram kedua lengan kyuhyun sebagai penompang tubuhnya yang bergetar. Kepalanya mengangguk kecil dengan mata yang tertutup.

"Aku yakin malam ini jadi _'malam terpanas' _yang tak akan pernah terlupakan hyung" goda kyuhyun dan mengecup leher putih sungmin tanpa berniat meninggalkan jejak merah di sana. Bagaimanapun dia bukan orang bodoh yang tak bisa menahan nafsu melakukannya sekarang, di tempat ini. Bisa-bisa dia langsung di bakar dan di kuliti tanpa perasaan oleh leeteuk hyung.

Tapi tentu saja, bukan dia kalau tak bisa mengambil keuntungan di saat bunny lover-nya sedang _'terangsang'_. Dengan liar di raba-raba tubuh sungmin setiap sudut.

Hufh~

Sekali lagi seperti kata-kata peringatan sebelumnya. Tinggalkan kedua pasangan tak tahu diri ini. Pokoknya harus di jauhi~! terlalu bahaya untuk anak di bawah umur!.

**!**

**!**

**!**

Di dekat kibum yang masih tetap bersantai duduk di sofa, terlihat yesung yang sibuk dengan ddangko brother's yang selalu di bawa-bawa kemanapun. Dengan asiknya dia mengelus-elus cangkrang para ddangko brother's satu per satu, tanpa memperdulikan keributan dari couple super junior yang lain.

"Ddangkomang cepat besar ya~" katanya dengan memberikan nada dalam perkataannya. "Cepat besar dan cepat membuat anak~ biar dunia ini jadi penuh dengan kura-kura darat seperti kalian~" lanjutnya dengan nada tinggi kunci G.

Melihat perilaku ini, ryeowook mengerucutukan bibirnya ke depan. Tatapannya begit tajam pada yesung yang terlalu 'sibuk' dengan para ddangko brother's.

_"Kenapa dia malah lebih perhatian dengan sekumpulan kura-kura bodoh itu! Memangnya dia lupa kalau aku yang kekasihnya! Bukan kura-kura bodoh itu!" _batinnya kesal, di genggam kedua telapak tangannya erat sebagai pengalih emosi yang memuncak.

_"Lama-lama ku panggang para ddangko brother's jadi barbeque kura-kura!"_ di tatap dengan lekat para ddangko brother's yang ada di dalam box kaca di atas pangkuan yesung. Tapi entah mengapa para ddangko brother's hanya mengedip melihat ryeowook.

_

* * *

"Hyung. Oemma kenapa tuh ngeliatin kita kayak gitu?" tanya ddangkoming penasaran._

_"Entahlah~ Mungkin lagi 'dapat'. Makanya kayak gitu" jawab ddangkoma acuh._

* * *

Ehm. Sepertinya mulai tambah aneh ya mereka ini. Lupakan. Pokoknya lupakan kedua pasangan terbodoh yang tak pernah nyambung ini.

Melihat tingkah anggotanya yang mulai tak jelas seperti ini, leeteuk hanya bisa terdiam merenung. _"Salah apa aku di masa lalu sampai bisa dapat nasib seperti ini"_ keluhnya dalam hati, dan menggeleng kepala putus asa.

.

_**Tok**_

_**Tok**_

_**Tok**_

_**.  
**_

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar, ke 13 anggota super junior (minus hangen yang sudah keluar dan kangin yang masih wamil) menoleh melihat ke pintu yang terbuka pelan.

"Maaf 5 menit lagi acara di mulai. Harap bersiap" kata seorang pria muda dengan rambut blonde spiky, di sebelah tangannya memegang sebuah buku yang di gulung.

"**Baik~!**" jawab ke 13 anggota super junior serempak penuh semangat.

"Oke anak-anak berkumpul!" panggil leeteuk pada yang lain. Tak perlu teguran untuk kedua kalinya, serentak semuanya berkumpul membentuk lingkaran kecil dengan sebelah tangan menumpuk di tengah.

"**Super Junior Semangat!**" teriak leeteuk di balas teriakan semangat dari yang lain.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

GAJE! WKWKWKWKWKWWKKWKWKKW *ketawa ngakak kayak orang gila karena tak begitu jelas ini fic inti ceritanya =='

Walo gaje jangan pernah lupa RnR-nya loh =='

Cerita ini si terinspirasi sama acara variety di SCTV itu loh, "Uya Kuya".

Sebenarnya inti ceritanya tetap dari si baby, tapi karena terlalu malas buat plot ceritanya. Jadi si baby ngasih tugas buat plot cerita gaje ini ke snow (^o^)

Entah kenapa setiap nonton acara variety itu. Baby selalu kepikiran kalau seandainya anak-anak suju, terutama kyu-min yang di hipnotis gimana yah XD

seandainya aku bisa ketemu sama suju, terus walau hanya sekali bisa main-main ke dorm mereka. Pengen banget bisa hipnotis mereka seperti ini XD XD XD XD XD (khayalan tingkat tinggi).

Udah dah, Sebenarnya kurang begitu yakin dengan fic ini. Jadi agak ragu untuk melanjutkannya (T, T) *rasa Pe-De turun drastis


End file.
